manaversefandomcom-20200213-history
A Story Told
A Story Told is another one of Mana's stories, mistakingly tagged as mainly AST. The story takes place in the middle ages (mostly inspired by Medieval England) in order to try writing another one of Mana's favorite time periods of history. Despite originally having a soley historical plot, the story has evolved into a fantasy involving the time period of knights. Chrisis Info Symbol This section is a work in progress. Chris AST has one Chris, called The Squire. Like other non-fantasy naming schemes, his actual name is Christopher, though he is mostly referred to as The Squire. Unlike other Chris-named Chrises, The Squire does not have a last name at all. The Squire also has the alias, "Knight of the Wind" and "Blue Knight". The Squire is one of the more tempermental Chrises, as although some Chrises have a "scary temper", The Squire is instead easy to anger in a more comedic way. The Squire was also based off of the character Edmund Dantes from the musical/book The Count of Monte Cristo, though it is unsure if this inspiration will come into play with its new plot. The Squire is also the hardest Chrises to design due to the struggle of balancing historically accurate outfits versus having a fantasy touch of originality on the designs. Despite this, The Squire is one of the Chrises with a different hairstyle than other Chrises. Like most Chrises, he still shares the trait of brown hair (and brown eyes, common to non-fantasy Chrises. Description Two sides of Neo-Avalon are at war, the Or-Kingdom and the Argent-Kingdom. Two childhood friend knights, Knight Celine and The Squire, learn about how their rivals of the Or-Kingdom have been harnessing the power of fairies in order to take control of all of Neo-Avalon. Celine and the Squire, and their newfound fairy friend Omega!Nature go on a journey to save all the fairies from the Or-Kingdom. List of Characters The Knight/Knight Celine The Squire/Blue Knight/Knight of the Wind/Squire Christopher Omega!Nature Ash the Bard/Bard of Ashes Lady Imogen Knight Blake Lady Juliet Knight Tybalt Knight Vincent the Merciless Knight Vale Trivia * The story used to be inspired by the musical The Count of Monte Cristo, hence the title being taken from one of the songs used in the musical. * Names like Imogen, Juliet, and Tybalt being used, the story does not take place in a Shakespearean era. The use of names like these despite taking place earlier than a Shakespearean era could be excused with its fantasy location of "Neo-Avalon". * The old plot involved Knight Celine (previously known as Coleen) trying to become a knight despite being a woman, eventually earning her title by reuniting the lost prince with his proper kingdom. Although the plot could be a possible subplot for the story, Celine's gender is unknown as of yet. It is unknown if they are a boy, girl, or non-binary, despite having a feminine name. * Celine is actually a completely separate, revamped character compared to the previous protagonist, Coleen. Coleen was based off of an unused DOTSverse character. She had long orange hair and blue eyes, and was a tall, slightly muscular woman. Celine is not based off of this same DOTSverse character. They have short black hair, eye color has not been tested as of yet. Compared to Coleen, Celine actually has a paler skin tone. The slightly similar names of Celine and Coleen was completely unintentional. * The kingdoms and mini-kingdoms of Neo-Avalon are named after color terms of medieval heraldry. The naming system of these kingdoms go "Or-color" or "Argent-color". * The new plot involving fairies as a main point was based off of the Minecraft music video series, "Fallen Kingdom". This is not the first time Mana has based a story off of Minecraft content, as Sky Games was specifically based off of the interactions of Minecraft youtubers. * The characters of AST are the hardest to design. This is mostly true for the human characters, as the fairies have less limitations set by the medieval setting. Omega!Nature was the fastest designed AST character, as his basic design concept was made quickly. Despite the leaf-inspired design, he is not based off of Tinkerbell. * The fairies are a complicated race in AST. ** All fairies identify as non-binary, no matter what pronouns are used. Omega!Nature uses he/him and resembles someone of masculine origin, but does not see himself as male. ** Fairy feet are pointed at the end and do not have actual feet. While they are mostly covered with sorts of boots, their feet are a colored gradient from their skin tone around their thighs fading into a pure black coloring towards their "feet". ** Fairies also have fangs, though these mostly pose no threat to humans due to their tiny size. ** All fairies are named after the Greek Alphabet and their element. While referred to as Omega!Nature, there are other "Omegas" such as Omega!Fire or Omega!Wind. ** Each elemental colony has hierarchy. At the bottom is the rest of the "alphabet" of that element. On top of the rest of the alphabet, the Alpha!Element is one step higher. More higher up than the Alpha!Element is the fairy queen of that elemental colony. The only one higher than the fairy queen is a dragon, representing the specific element of the elemental colony. While although not having any authority power due to their mentality as a dragon, the dragon is worshipped moreso than the fairy queen is. The order of the other alphabet does not impact their ranking, as Omegas are not "lesser" than Betas. ** As of yet is is unknown how many elemental colonies exist. The three canon elemental colonies right now are the Fire colony, Wind colony, and Nature colony. *** Other ideas of elemental colonies include Ice, Storm, Lightning, Death, Balance, Knowledge, Love, Metal, Water, Light, Shadow, Emotions (ex: Fear, Sadness, Happiness, Anger, and Medicine. *** Ice, Storm, and Lightning are possible likely candidates, though they could be grouped together as a singular "weather" elemental colony alongside the Wind colony. ** Similar to the deities of the DOTSverse, Fairies have unlimited knowledge on things normal humans have not discovered yet, such as Medicine (at least, compared to medical practices of the middle ages), Astrology, or other forms of science. They choose not to reveal these secrets of the universe, though it is mostly due to their lack of interacting with humans and common fairy hatred against humans. DOTSverse gods choose not to reveal secrets of the universe as both a silent oath to keep these secrets and so that the mortals could not surpass the gods.